fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugioh 5D's: The Ice Barrier Deck and The Fortune Cup
I know I never do this for any of my stories, so I'll make up for it now. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except any characters and cards that I make up. I just got ut of the card store once again buying nothing but WATER packs, I need a new strategy and I figured 'Since I have an Ice Barrier Synchro Monster, why not try to complete the Ice Barrier Deck.' I walked home and went into my room and sat at my desk where my deck was completely torn apart and starting to be re-built. I opened up the packs and found what I needed. "Time to complete the Ice Barrier deck." I got to work and put my entire deck back together. "It took me all night to finally finish, but now I'm ready for the Fortune Cup next week. Akiza, I promise you, I'll make things right." Those were my last wods before I fell asleep. Time skip: 1 week Today was the day of the Fortune Cup and I was standing in a line with the other competetors. There was me, Yusei, Leo (Dressed as Luna), Akiza, and some men named Greiger, Gill Randsborg, Shira, Proffesor Frank, Commander Koda, and Steven Underwood. The pairings were set up and it was in this order: Me vs. Steven, Luna vs. Greiger, Akiza vs. Randsborg, Yusei vs. Shira, and Frank vs. Koda. "The first duel of the Fortune Cup will be Sean vs. Steven Underwood!" The MC announced. I walked up to the arena with Underwood following suit. "Ya know, the name Underwood rings a bell." I told Steven, who was on the opposite side of the arena. "Of course it does. My grandfather is Weevil Underwood!" "Whatever, let's just get this over with." I said as we both readied our Duel Disks. "DUEL!" (My LP: 4000, Steven LP: 4000) "I'll go first!" I said. (My hand: Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier, Royal Decree, and Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier) "I'll place one card face down and summon Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier in attack mode!" A large ice pillar shot out of the ground and took the form of a blonde man in a battle monk outfit with the Ice Barrier symbol on his forehead. "I'll end my turn." "My turn then." Steven said as he drew a card. "I summon Leghul in Attack Mode and place 2 cards face down." A centipede like monster appeared on his side of the field. "Now my Leghul, attack him directly!" The bug rolled up and rammed into me. (My LP: 3700) "I end my turn!" "My draw then!" (My hand: Macic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier, Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier, Pot of Greed) "I play Pot of Greed, now I draw 2 cards." (New cards: Dust Tornado, Caravan of the Ice Barrier) "I activate Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier!" "What does that do?" Steven asked me. "It lets me show you 3 different monsters with 'Ice Barrier' in their name and choose and destroy one of your cards! Plus I get to Special Summon an Ice Barrier monster from my hand" I revealed Cryomancer, Caravan, and Numbing Grub. "I choose one of your face downs." The destroyed card was DNA Surgery. "Now I summon Caravan of the Ice Barrier!" The 4-legged Sea-Serpent carrying a man and luggage appeared on my field. Category:Fan Fiction